The inventors herein have developed deterministic textured surfaces on mastering tools. However, the textured surfaces can have unintentional formations of interference patterns superposed on a basic texture pattern. Further, the unintentional patterns significantly deteriorate the mastering tool's aesthetic and cosmetic performance. Such patterns may include moire patterns, banding patterns, barring patterns, striping patterns, brush-line patterns, wood-grain patterns, or color non-uniformity of the mastering tool. It is noted that coarse patterns with relatively large cell opening sizes (e.g., greater than 100 microns) are less prone to such issues. As cell opening sizes become relatively small these issues are more prone to occur.
In particular, when manufacturing mastering tools having highly engineered deterministic textures, the high regularity of texture elements makes them prone to mechanical inaccuracies or vibrations of a texturing setup and any small inaccuracies in the texturing process. Further, some level of inaccuracies is present in any texturing setup. The interaction/interference of such errors and the regular texture elements lead to the formation of undesirable bands or patterns. Further, mastering tools with highly engineered textures used to make an optical film or sheet, will transfer any regular or irregular bands or patterns to the film or sheet, if the mastering tools themselves have such patterns.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for improved systems and methods that form a plurality of cells on a mastering tool having varying cell geometry sizes and cell placement locations that can minimize and/or eliminate undesirable banding or patterns on the mastering tools.